


Praise and Babble

by KarboniteManeuver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarboniteManeuver/pseuds/KarboniteManeuver
Summary: Sasuke has never been the forgiving type, certainly not when Shisui seemingly has a one-track mind and the inability to shut up even when asked 'nicely'.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Praise and Babble

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a kink-meme style prompt exchange as part of a discord server I'm in, I hope you enjoy!

Sasuke rolled his eyes, on a superficial level it was eerily similar to the constant hum of noise that always signified Naruto’s presence at his side-- though if he were to count his blessings, precious few times had he ever had the misfortune of hearing one person, Naruto included, talk about the object of his ire this much in a single sitting. One, Itachi Uchiha.

He huffed out an irritated sigh, raking a free hand through his hair, trying to dispel the growing itch of frustration with each further utterance from the other side of the couch-- if he managed to get through this evening without developing an eye twitch he would be a chalk it up to a small miracle. 

Still, he mused, shifting his gaze to trace Shisui’s profile, all pale skin, dark hair and the soft curve of his lips as he spoke-- it wasn’t as though the view was particularly bad or anything, and all things considered it would be nice to put an inelegant smear on his brother’s flawless reputation if Shisui’s now… he flicked his eyes over to check the nearby clock that was ticking ambiently to no one in particular-- twenty minute diatribe dedicated solely to the topic of his brother was anything to go off of.

Instead, inspiration struck, like a clap of lightning bringing with it the spark to light the flames, immediate and precise, but not without consequence. On the sacrificial pyre of proverbial underbrush, first to taste the lap of flames would be his patience, immolated in the face of the promise of revenge.

It wasn’t that the concept was a complicated one-- it really wasn’t, more pungent and gratifying was the idea that it would spit in the eye of both his elder brother, and his proselytizer cum paramour in the same instant. There was no need to sit and passively endure the endless stream of praise and babble beside him, not when he could just as easily get even and change the narrative. 

Besides, it was Shisui’s own fault for not being able to read the air, wasn’t it? If he seriously believed that Sasuke of all people-- Sasuke who constantly had to hear his parents, relatives and the whole of Konoha sing praises about the prodigal son, Sasuke whose achievements always seemed to pale comparatively to those of Itachi’s, good but not quite good enough--if Shisui really thought that _he_ wanted to hear anything more about his older brother than he already had in his life thus far, was it not his duty to set him straight? 

No, that decided it. It would not be an evening summarily spent doing his damnedest to ignore the other while counting away the seconds until the reprieve of sleep claimed him. 

He leaned to the side, the beige leather cushions indenting and compressing slightly beneath his weight as he shifted, trailing his fingers up the back of Shisui’s neck, the feeling of the tangle of curls around each digit unfamiliar and seemingly so much more suited to Itachi’s proclivities than his own. It was like there was already a fine dusting of the older Uchiha’s fingerprints on everything Sasuke touched-- both here, in the tiny apartment that Itachi and Shisui shared, but also within the greater whole of Konoha and beyond— the sum of it already explored, staked out and claimed, unfamiliar as so much of it still was to Sasuke himself… It was just another echo of and another needling way he had failed to live up to his brother’s namesake. 

His fingertips lingered for just a moment more before slipping within the depths of the other’s curls. Sasuke’s touch, which started out gentle, controlled and lover-like, soured in tandem with his mood, curling into a grip, followed by a sharp tug that had the other gasping.

“Shisui, if you don’t shut up I swear to the sages that...” 

Sasuke’s heart beat was overly loud in his ears at the sensation of Shisui’s eyes on him, attentive but unshaken, the act of being seen, until the other prompted with a purr, “That?” 

As if something so simple would dissuade him, Sasuke scowled, halfway torn between browbeating himself and wanting to defenestrate Shisui for being wholly unfazed by the half-hearted threat. 

Like insult plied atop injury, Shisui leaned into the touch, closing the gap between them, each lock of hair going lax with proximity in Sasuke’s grip, allowing him the chance to wriggle free. A cheshire smile, his head tilted slightly, “You look a bit like him when you furrow your brows like that, you know... Itachi, I mean.” 

As if the clarification was necessary. It wasn’t as though Shisui ever talked about anyone else. Sasuke could feel the sneer climbing into his voice, coming out in a mumbled undertone, “You should know I’m not going to take it easy on you just because you’re blood.” 

He’d been around Shisui long enough to know that the look of mock surprise wasn’t genuine, that his cousin was a skilled shinobi and that this self-effacing mask was one of convenience, learned social cohesion to smooth the tensions of the Uchiha name on Konoha’s doorstep. 

The other opened his mouth, and the words of retort formed in slow motion within the timeless delay of Sasuke’s sharingan. Sensing his opportunity, the younger Uchiha grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him into a harsh, searing kiss, effectively cutting him off, hoping to impart with it a sense of finality as he pulled back a fraction, tentatively running a tongue over his own bottom lip.

Instead Shisui’s hands rose, encircling Sasuke’s wrists, gently releasing the fingers that were still tangled in the fabric of his shirt, before bringing them up to each side of his own face, nuzzling into the other’s open palms as he pressed individual knuckles to his lips in brief, chaste kisses.

Sasuke’s eyes widened reflexively, the sharingan ebbing back to charcoal as his cheeks colored lightly in the face of Shisui’s softening features, “I didn’t expect you to get embarrassed by something so small, cousin— you really are his little—“

“Finish the sentence and I’ll cut your tongue out.” Sasuke scowled, ripping his wrists out of the other’s grasp, his words met only with the sounds of a refreshed chuckle.

It was a micro solar flare, unbecoming, to let Shisui tread on his nerves like this, but his hands rose before he could stop them, shoving Shisui back into the plush embrace of the couch, climbing into his lap to straddle him. 

“Maybe one day you’ll develop a sense of taste and realize that there’s more to life than just laying with a dead fish.” His words were clipped, sharp on his lips, and the look on Shisui’s face, all knowing smile, wholly unbothered by the constant stream of Sasuke’s petty venom was causing his blood pressure to spike erratically. 

“Now now, it seems like it’s you who can’t get Itachi’s name off your lips.”

Sasuke eyes narrowed, trying to collect and order his thoughts over the thundering of his pulse in his ears, but otherwise ignored Shisui’s response, raising his voice ever so slightly to speak over him instead, “Maybe if you replaced it with something else we wouldn’t be having this conversation, now would we? Or can you not even go five minutes without mentioning him?”

He hooked his fingers under the edge of Shisui’s shirt, sliding his hands up underneath the fabric. “Let me guess, this reminds you of brother dearest too?” The younger Uchiha’s gaze was quiet, assessing, a concentrated attempt to recenter himself, to stub out the embers of temper in an ice bucket of self control-- but his tone was still overly tart. 

Instead, Shisui simply smiled, shaking his head slightly with a sigh of mild exasperation, “For all of your resentment you seem to be bringing him up a l—“

Sasuke rolled his hips forward, grinding against Shisui, pressing him deeper into the couch, cool hands pinning him in place with an experimental trail of blunt nails down his chest in a not-entirely-gentle rake of skin. Shisui had gone stock still beneath him, his pulse a sentient, captured thing between them, fluttering against the press of Sasuke’s lips, mouthed to the inner curve of his neck just below the ear, “Haven’t you heard? If you don’t have anything nice to say, you shouldn’t say anything at all…” 

“That’s never stopped me even once, has it?” Shisui snickered out in reply, offering up a good natured but slightly knowing smile as he weaved his fingers into the dense tresses of the back of Sasuke’s hair, holding his head in place-- a small reversal. His other hand rose, shifting to cup the younger Uchiha’s side, tracing it down to the hip-- it wasn’t that he couldn’t understand Itachi’s fascination with him… there was something about him that drew a person in despite their best intentions. Regardless of the snide comments, the attitude, each petty prank laid in wait, only to be discovered later… 

Likewise, despite his own best intentions, the roll of Sasuke’s hips, body pressed tight to his own, and the tug of fabric against himself, slowly hardening, was having more of an effect on him than he would’ve liked, even with the solid effort at ignoring the warm, wet mouth insistently nipping at his neck.

His breath caught and Sasuke couldn’t help but long for the moment where Shisui started to come unfrayed, words slurring into nonsensical praises about someone other than the ever irreverent Itachi. He leaned back, tracing a single digit the line up from throat to chin tip. 

“Looks like we’ll be doing things my way.” 

It caught him slightly off guard— Shisui let out a breath of laughter as he tried so school his demeanor back into an air of unruffled, despite the pooling warmth in his groin, that he had no doubt Sasuke was now aware of at this point. “How is that any different than usual?”

Sasuke scoffed in mock offense, already reaching forward to make quick work of the other’s shirt, casting it to the side. This time the smirk was his own, trailing a finger down Shisui’s chest stopping at the edge of his pants, the other’s body hot beneath him, the fabric taut over his growing hardness, abutted up against Sasuke’s own, “Is there something you need help with?” 

He couldn’t quite keep the mocking edge out of his tone, but when Shisui’s hands gripped at his ass, Sasuke couldn’t help the self-satisfied smile that blossomed, “Greedy are we?” shifting to grind himself against the other once again, “Or maybe you’re just feeling desperate…” 

Shisui quirked an eyebrow, not quite willing to give up that easily despite the pressing matter taking precedence between them, “Are you trying to imply that Itachi doesn’t keep me satisfi--”

Sasuke cut him off, firmly cupping him before giving him a firm squeeze through his pants, “I believe I already said something to that effect flat out, but quite the chivalrous lover you are to jump straight to his defense.” 

Shisui ran his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it before opening his mouth to speak, slightly dismayed by the distracting warmth of blood flow running through him, directly decided elsewhere, Sasuke spoke first, “I asked if there was something you needed help with.” He flicked his eyes down to the taut fabric, then back to the older Uchiha’s face. “Well?” He added, waspishly. 

The older man’s brows furrowed as he let out a harried sigh, pushing a hand back through the thick of his curls. Sasuke had had quite enough of Shisui’s coy, parrying remarks and inaction, impatient to a fault as he was, the subtle thrum of adrenaline brought with it the needling edge of urgency. Fine. After all, some things simply had to be done on one’s own. Without further hesitation he peeled himself out of the other’s lap, moving to kneel before him, hands open-palmed atop the other’s thighs, spreading them so that he could nestle between them.

Any compunctions Shisui had about this weren’t his problem after all, if he hadn’t felt compelled by whatever unholy force to become the walking human encyclopedia of all things Itachi Uchiha, honestly he wouldn’t be in this mess, Sasuke thought with a shrug, effectively shelving the issue. 

Practiced hands worked the other out of the tomb of fabric entrapping him, first pants, then underwear, before taking him in hand with a few tentative strokes to the prurient gaze of dark eyes staring down at him. The younger Uchiha trailed deft fingers down the length of him absently, single digit ghosting touches taunting Shisui’s nerves, keeping them on knifepoint, summoning with it a full body shiver of sensation. 

Their shared gaze remained unbroken though, the tinge of electric current between them, neither quite willing to concede, although in two wholly different ways. Instead, Sasuke’s hand continues, their pace something steady and organic— despite the incongruence of it, when redirected to a particular target or goal Sasuke was quite… effective, Shisui found as he forced himself to still the impulse to rut into the other’s open hand, soft yet exacting around him. 

Holding Shisui’s length Sasuke leaned in, breath warm to the sensitive flesh there, before pressing the soft tip of his tongue experimentally to the bead of precome forming from his attentions. He flicked his eyes back upward to the small victory of Shisui, biting at his bottom lip, before shifting his focus to run his tongue the ridge delineating head from shaft.

Without thinking, or perhaps in an attempt not to, firm hands once again tangled in Sasuke’s hair, weaving in to hold his head in place as Sasuke took him fully into his mouth. He swallowed a groan, ignoring the throb in his groin with a kind of peripheral annoyance that Shisui was even able to unintentionally push his buttons in return. Instead he increased the suction, working his tongue along the underside of him concurrently, when the sound of the phone beside the couch ringing startled the both of them. 

Shisui’s hands released him reflexively, as though burned, and Sasuke pulled back, running the back of his hand over his mouth, while looking up at him, the edge of challenge in his voice, “Well? Aren’t you going to answer it? If someone is calling after nine it’s probably important…” 

He paused, staring at the phone for a beat before lifting the receiver from the base, his tongue heavy in his mouth, “H-Hello?” 

There was the muffled sound of a voice on the other end, that Sasuke could just make out-- a man’s voice. 

Shisui lit up, tangled in the marriage of indecision between excitement and what Sasuke could only infer were the beginning tendrils of guilt, “I-Itachi! I didn’t expect to be hearing from you!” 

He’d heard more than enough. His hand rose again, taking Shisui’s cock back within his grip, tormenting fingertips along him in faint half-touches to the delicate skin there, decidedly not enough to find any real purchase, but enough to stir every nerve to attention. He watched as the man’s posture tensed, strung up while he tried to keep himself composed over the phone. 

It made his stomach turn in a roil of unacknowledged envy and disgust, seeing someone follow Itachi around like a lost puppy. A brief flash of Naruto had him pushing the idea back down as soon as it cropped up. Instead, he waited for Shisui’s turn to speak before pressing his mouth to him, running his tongue from base to the head of his cock, delighting in the struggle to keep his voice even, and the way he could just make out Itachi asking if he was okay.

“F-Fine, I just… stubbed my toe on the living room table,” Sasuke took him deep into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around him.

“I-Itachi… I... No, no, it’s nothing-- I just, I just missed you, and wanted to tell you how--b-beautiful you a-are.” Sasuke dragged his teeth in gentle warning over the head, precome, bitter and viscous over his tongue. 

He pulled back, smirking up at him, his voice quiet only enough for Shisui to hear, “Should I fuck you like this? So he can hear what you sound like with someone else’s cock in you? Or does he not even give you that much?” 

“N-No, I’m not acting weird, j-just feeling a bit hot, t-there’s a flu going around isn’t there? N-No, I don’t think it’s c-chakra...netwo…” Sasuke had half a mind to fuck himself on Shisui’s cock just to see how long he could keep up the pretense of superficial conversation with Itachi, but somehow he didn’t think he could bare debasing himself quite that much, even for the sake of vindication. Besides, he’d already decided on how to send a stronger message. 

Sasuke pulled back, relaxing only as the head of the other’s cock reached his lips to release him with a satisfying break of suction. He leaned back onto the balls of his feet, moving to stand before closing the distance between them once again. In verisimilitude to their beginning, irritation escaped in the scrape of his nails down Shisui’s chest, pushing him back into the couch, climbing into his lap once more. This time freeing himself and taking them both in hand, he started to gently move, the precome slick of his cock pressing into his hand, smooth against Shisui’s as he worked them together in unison, while Shisui stuttered into the phone with itachi on the other line. 

“N-No, I-I promise I’m okay, y-you’re still okay to come back tomorrow, as planned?” Sasuke dipped his face into the crook of Shisui’s neck, opposite the phone, sucking at the delicate flesh there with enough force to leave a mark. From here he could hear Itachi gently henpecking him, as he rutted against his brother’s boyfriend, hand tightening around the two of them on the upstroke.

“O-Okay, I won’t keep you.” Sasuke smirked as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Shisui’s neck, pulling out a hiss in reply.

There was a pause, silence on the other end… There was no way Itachi hadn’t heard. Shisui felt his pulse increase, unkempt and erratic at the prospect of the other’s reaction, like a heavy stone weighing him deep in the cold waters of the Naka.

Instead, there was a breathy chuckle, Shisui could hear the smile on Itachi’s lips against the receiver of the phone, the soft sound as he licked his bottom lip before carefully managing, around the kind of impishness in his voice, “Tell Sasuke…” He said, clear enough for the younger Uchiha to hear as well, “I hope he’ll show you a good time.” 

Shisui went stock still, trying to process the words before his eyes flicked in Sasuke’s direction, able to feel the curve of devilish smirk atop the subtle twinge of teeth marks and blossoming bruise of love bite along his throat. 

“Good night Shisui, and enjoy your evening-- I’ll be home tomorrow.” Itachi’s voice, with all the caress of a purr made Shisui’s voice catch in his throat, stuttering out a ‘S-Sleep well, Itachi.” 

Sasuke’s hand relaxed around them, slightly put out, “Let me guess, Aniki sends his love?” 

He replaced the phone in the receiver, letting out a side as he ran a hand through his hair once more. What was he going to do with the pair of them?

Fortunately Sasuke was more than able to provide an easy answer for that.


End file.
